FNAF 2 Pro Strats
Okay, before we cut to the thick of it I need to say something VERY important first; FNAF 2 is probably the hardest game to create a strategy guide for, due to the drastic increase in RNG elements. Literally almost everything hinges on whether or not the animatronics want to be nice today or not, so please take that into consideration before writing a comment about how my guide sucks, the information’s incorrect, yadda-yadda, etc! So with that out of the way!* Once again, most of what I’m going to write is based off the 10/20(Golden Freddy) mode strategy, and if you want to see the original that I’m basing this guide off of, I’ll put a hyperlink for OhItsFNAF’s YouTube Video. (Right about there is where I should put it! :3) Now, I’ve actually made an accidental tic (not the bug kind, a muscle tic, like muscle memory, but more or less involuntary) of whenever I put down the camera, I put the Freddy Mask on; and that’s actually quite useful to have, because it helps in the later nights (and in Golden Freddy Mode) when the animatronics’ patience wear thinner than ur mum in a wet t-shirt contest. (I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it, this either. Animatronics being like: “ain’t nobody got time fo’ dat!” X3) Mainly the player needs to focus on four things: • The Puppet • The Vents • The Lights • Balloon Boy Everything else is sort-of irrelevant when it comes to surviving. (And by that I mean there’s really no need to frantically change cameras looking for characters) Now, let’s do a quick rundown in the sequential (ooh! More vocab words! XD) order I listed them in! The Puppet, or The Marionette, or whatever (for the sake of not having to copy+paste, I shall refer to him as The Puppet), is active from Night 1. He’s found at the Prize Counter (CAM 11) and that’s the location of the ONLY thing that can stop him, the music box. If the music box starts to get low, an orange CAUTION! symbol (an orange triangle with a “!” inside), will start flashing in the bottom right corner. Now, depending on the night, you have about 4 seconds to get to CAM 11 and rewind it before it turns to red. (I timed, it’s approx. 4.81 seconds) If the player fails to wind the music box when the warning sign’s flashing orange, it’ll then switch to flashing red. When the warning sign is flashing red, there’s a 10 second (10.74 seconds) window to get to CAM 11 and pacify The Puppet. If the player fails to do both in those timeframes, the red warning symbol will disappear and the tune of “Pop! Goes the Weasel” will start playing. Now, you’re not technically screwed yet, if the player is on CAM 11 and they flash the light on The Puppet, he will act the same as the other animatronics and stop, take that opportunity and wind up the music box. If the player has done nothing to stop The Puppet (maybe Freddy & Co. and the player were having a tea party, and The Puppet wasn’t invited. :3), The Puppet will make a beeline towards the office, and regardless of whether or not the player’s wearing the Freddy Head, with cause a game over. (Which approximately takes 12 seconds) Now the vents, they can be easily dealt with if the player has the volume turned on (but you turned it off, didn’t you? Too scared of being jumpscared? Don’t worry, I know that feel… :3), because there’s an audio queue alerting the player that someone’s in the vents. Now, what I’m about to say will make or break a playthrough, IF there’s an animatronic looking in at you through the vents, please, for the love of god, put on the Freddy Mask! Especially if it’s Toy Bonnie, as his window of recognition (and/or window of timing for the player to prevent a game over) gets drastically smaller. The flashlight. The flashlight’s probably going to be one of the most important assets in the later nights, doubly so of Foxy decides to be aggressive, because Foxy KNOWS the Freddy Mask is BS, and will charge at the player regardless of whether or not they’re wearing it. Which leads me to my next point… Balloon Boy. (Balloon Boy Balloon Boy Balloon Boy. F*ck you Balloon Boy. X3) Balloon Boy is a special character that I personally believe was made so the player can’t just sit back with the Freddy Head on, occasionally flipping over to CAM 11 to keep The Puppet at bay. Now what Balloon Boy does when he gets in the office is he disables the player’s flashlight, and laughs at the player’s dismay ‘cuz at that point, they’re screwed. Foxy is, more often than not, the one to put the final nail in the coffin, ‘cuz the Freddy Mask doesn’t work on him, and the flashlight was the only thing that kept him at bay. (And now you know why Foxy’s designed like that. #Epiphany) When Balloon Boy (BB) has become active, the player will either hear his laugh, a "hello.", or "hi.", now this is very important because one of those sounds combined with the sounds of vent shuffling (everyday I'm shufflin'!), means that BB's in the vent and the player needs to be doubly on guard. And that’s all there really is to know, but allow me to briefly summarize it in case some people have lightly glazed over this page looking for key details, but not actually reading it cuz that takes effort and they just wanna get past night 2 dammit! X3 Put up camera, CAM 11, Wind up Music Box. Put Camera down. Put on Freddy Mask, now take it off. Flash Right Vent, Hallway, Left Vent. Listen. Put on Freddy Mask or Flash when necessary. Now Repeat. Good Luck. :D